The Jester Who'd Be King
Category:MissionsJester Who'd be King, The de:Windurst-Mission 8-2 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Get the mission from a gate guard. :*You need at least 80% of your Rank Points bar filled to receive this mission. (Takes 5 - 5 1/2 stacks of crystals, less if light or dark crystals are used.) *Speak with Apururu in the Manustery at Windurst Woods for a cutscene and the Key Item - Manustery Ring. Then, collect 3 more Key Item rings from: :*Tosuka-Porika - Optistery Ring (Optistery, Northern Windurst Waters) :*Sedal-Godjal - Aurastery Ring (J-8, Davoi) :*Rukususu - Rhinostery Ring (F-6, Lower level of Fei'Yin) *Once the four rings have been collected, speak with Apururu again, who will send you to Kupipi in the Heavens Tower. *When speaking to Kupipi, answering "For the Orastery" continues the mission. (The first two answers may continue the mission as well.) *Next, travel to the Outer Horutoto Ruins. :*A party composed of at least 14 level 65, 6 level 70, or 2-3 level 75 characters is recommended but not essential for success with the up-coming fight. *Go to the tower at (F-4) in West Sarutabaruta. *Once inside, go through the Cracked Wall at (I-6) on the first map and on the next map, to the Cracked Wall at (G-8). :*When the Cracked Wall is examined, the following two level 72 Cardians will spawn and they will attack immediately unless the character examining the Cracked Wall is under the effect of Sneak. :**Performing a Ranged or Magical attack on either one of them from a distance great enough, will only aggravate one of the Cardians. Do note, however, that the other one must have despawned, (takes about 3 minutes) before the other is defeated, or the fight will be required to be done again, after changing area. :*Queen of Coins - Red Mage :*Queen of Swords - Paladin ::*They are immune to sleep and silence, but susceptible to bind and gravity. ::*They will use their respective 2-hour abilities, Chainspell and Invincible. ::*Both Cardians can use Bludgeon and Deal Out. Both abilities can be absorbed by shadows. Bludgeon will take anywhere from 1-3 shadows while Deal Out can take down all the shadows. *After successfully defeating the Cardians and watching the cutscene, return to Windurst and speak to Apururu. *Next, go to Shantotto who will give you the Glove of Perpetual Twilight. *Go back to Apururu who will ask you to meet her at the Dark Dungeon. :*There are two ways you can take to get there: :**1. Portal Charm or RDM, WHM & BLM required. :***Enter the Inner Horutoto Ruins from (J-7) in East Sarutabaruta. :***Travel to the Three Mage Gate and walk through the "dead end" at either fork at the far Northwest of the third map. At (I-7) on the fourth map, you will find the Gate of Darkness. It is the Southern door in the Southeast corner. :***A quick way to get to the ruins entrance, is entering Inner Horutoto Ruins from (J-8) of West Sarutabaruta, which is right at the exit of Windurst Waters. Then Escape and you'll be teleported to the entrance at (J-7), in East Sarutabaruta. :**2. Rhinostery Certificate required. :***This is obtained by starting the quest Toraimarai Turmoil. :***Enter the Toraimarai Canal from Windurst Walls and navigate your way to the area behind the "Three Mage Gate". *After the cutscene at the gate, return to the Manustery and speak to Apururu for a final cutscene and the completion of the mission. :*Optionally, you can now go to Shantotto in Windurst Walls for additional storyline. Video See the Video page. Game Description :;Mission Orders: :The time for the Dark Dungeon jailbreak is at hand! At the request of the Manustery, you are to collect the ministry rings from all the five ministers. ---- }} ----